ennorathfandomcom-20200216-history
R'Nallia Galadrious/Backstory
R'Nallia was born to a family on the monastic isle of Meridia, with four older brothers. One day she was accompanying her mother through the Halls of Vera, and saw a book on a pedestal stored alone. She picked up the book, reading a tale of a woman setting out on a journey. The Caretakers were shocked, for no-one had yet been able to read the Journal of Vera. They concluded that Vera herself must be R'Nallia's patron, and had granted her the ability to read her words. R'Nallia decided she must set out to follow in her patron's footsteps, and she set out at the age of 30, guided only by the vague sense that this was what her patron was calling her to do. The Monastery A Way of Shadows and Sun Soul Monk organization which provides discreet protective details for holy and civil leaders, escorts for Aasimar who must venture forth into the larger world, information gathering and retrieval services, security at entrance/exit points for the isle (TSA), as well as other varied services. The Halls of Vera Functions as the largest Temple of Vera, as well as the largest library in Meridia. Houses written knowledge of countless subjects, in particular extensive written histories (true and speculative) of the Champion’s War and religious matters in general. Is the site for all major Vera-related holidays and ceremonies in Meridia’s capitol. Family Father: Murius Galadrious. 100 *Named for the Champion of Life and Death, Murius was raised for monkhood by his father as is father was raised by his father before him. The Galadrious family has a proud history serving The Monastery, and thereby the isle of Meridia. He loves all of his children dearly, but is clearly more strict with his sons than his daughter, on whom he dotes. He outwardly finds his oldest son’s enrollment in the Sun Soul subsection of the Monastery to be a disappointment (as there is a bit of, shall we say, interdepartmental rivalry between the Shadow and Sun sections), but can be found, on occasion, bragging about his son’s success in rising through the Sun Soul hierarchy. Most affinity to Muriel. Mother : Dahlia Galadrious.95 *Originally born and raised as a caretaker to the Halls of Vera, she and Murius met and began courting while both were working at a religious ceremony. She as part of the ceremony itself, and he as security (largely ceremonial at these functions, as there is seldom any actual needed). Such a marriage is not uncommon. After marriage Dahlia became something of an envoy between the Halls of Vera and the Monastery, and still spends long hours reading at and assisting in maintaining the Halls. Most affinity to Vera. Brother 1 : Nathanael. 42 *R’Nallia’s oldest brother. Raised within the Monastery, but for the first time in generations, has joined the ranks of Sun Soul monks instead of Shadow like the rest of his family. Quiet and contemplative, Nathanael is good natured and quietly playful. Although more than a decade older than R’Nallia, Nathanael was often there to help her with her lessons, take her on outings, and, when their parents were absent at work, read her stories before bed. Like all Galadrious children, he was required to learn another language in order to better serve the Monastery; he chose Sylvan .Most affinity to Cassiel. Brother 2 : Sorath. 36 *Second oldest. Took to monkhood with vigor. Enjoy’s testing himself against others in The Monastery and wishes to be permanently assigned as protective detail for those sent from Meridia as emissaries and on other diplomatic functions abroad. Has gotten into large amounts of trouble over the years with Rasiel as they’re both a bit impish and enjoy combat as a sport. Chose to learn Infernal. Most affinity to Tyrion. Brother 3 : Th’Eliel. 33 *Joined The Monastery, and is competent at his work, but does not revel in it like his siblings. Enjoys accompanying his mother to the Halls of Vera in his off time. Th’Eliel, though quiet, like Nathanael, often lacks his general good nature and can be quite severe at times (especially when tradition/laws/expected civility are encroached on). He is often at-odds with Sorath and Rasiel. His love for R’Nallia manifests largely as intense mother-henning and nagging. Chose to learn Elvish. Most affinity to Vera. Brother 4 : Rasiel. 32 *Fourth oldest. The youngest son, Rasiel is found a hell-raising companion in Sorath and spent his childhood driving his parent’s to distraction. Both Sorath and Rasiel commonly took their little sister on their prankster jaunts, but loudly denied her involvement if caught. Eventually this evolved into invitations to sparring which inevitably ended with both pulling their blows to the extent that it hardly did R’Nallia any good in terms of improvement. Chose to learn Infernal. Most affinity to Tyrion. Backstory As a child could be found following any one of her brothers through the Halls of Vera, the Monastery or the city itself. As time moved forward it looked less her following and more like an animal being constantly herded by four very concerned shepherd dogs, whether the animal truly warranted the herding or not. Although very fond of all of her family members R’Nallia often chafed under constant well-meaning supervision. While accompanying her mother and brother, Th’Eilel, in a portion of the restricted section of the Halls where her mother was called on business, she noticed a book, stored alone, on its own pedestal that appeared to faintly glow. Compelled, she removed it from the pedestal, opened it, and began to read the tale of a woman embarking on a journey. When her her mother, Dahlia, noticed her with the book, she scolded her, “ Place it back as it was!” R’Nallia complained that were she to leave it, she would never know how the journey ended, and asked if she could not stay longer, even if it meant not removing the book from the restricted archives, in order to continue reading. At this her mother, and all other Caretakers of the Hall of Vera who were present at that time paused their work in shock. They explained that she could not possibly read the Journal of Vera; no one had ever been able to before. As no other could decipher the text, it determined that Vera must be R’Nallia’s patron, and had, for reasons known only to the celestial herself, granted her this ability. After further reading of the Journal, R’Nallia decided to leave Meridia in order to follow in the steps of Vera as well as she could. Her brother’s insisted that they accompany her, but she refused, stating that she would leave her home town alone, as Vera herself did when starting her journey. With a tearful farewell, R’Nallia departed into Astral Reach. Her chosen language to avoid having to learn directly from any of her overbearing family members (all of whom had chosen more, generally, useful languages) was Draconic. Affinity to Vera.